Akatsuki Warriors
by shelby9160318
Summary: Akatsuki/Warrior cats crossover, what more can I say? Includes the Ocs Shelby, and Tasha. PeinXKonan. Other Oc pairings in later chapters. Rated for violence.


**Akatsuki Warriors**

**(Chapter one: The Beginning)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from Naruto. I also do not own the Warrior series, all I own is Shelby-Kit and Tasha-Kit.**

The green-leaf air was hot and humid as the sun reached its peak. A yowl suddenly split the heavy air, causing all of the birds to flutter away. The yowl came from a small blue furred queen, snuggled up tightly in the moss lining the nursery walls. Her body let out another tremor as she went into labor. A small red tom sat beside her, as a large ginger tabby paced outside the nursery walls.

"Your doing fine Konan-Flower." The red tom mewed quietly. Konan-Flower opened her blue eyes, her face twisted in pain.

"If this is what you call fine Sasori-Leaf, then, yes!" The queen snarled, suddenly silent as another contraction rippled through her body.

The red tom ignored the queen's angry snarl, and hurried to the nursery entrance. "Deidara-Paw! Hurry up, or I'll turn you into crow-food!" The said blond apprentice appeared immediately to his mentor's call. He scampered through the entrance of the medicine cats den, his mouth filled with herbs, and his fluffy blond tail flowing behind him.

"I'm sorry Danna!" The tabby's mew was muffled by the herbs. The red tom only nodded in reply. "Come here." He beckoned the small apprentice with a flick of his tail. Deidara-Paw scampered after him, his small paws thundering in the enclosed area

"Could you be any louder!?" Konan-Flower snapped at the apprentice, her teeth barred in anger. Her body shook once more, and she rested her head on the moss. Sasori-Leaf's paw rested calmly on her body. "The kits will be here soon." He mewed steadily.

Deidara-Paw froze, this would be his first time delivering kits. Sasori-Leaf had experience with Tobi-Kit's birth, but that queen had died soon after, luckily, StarClan had spared the young black kit, and allowed him to live. All of the queens in DawnClan had died, or had been rouges, like Deidara-Paws mother. "DEIDARA-PAW" Sasori-Leaf's yowl snapped the apprentice back to reality. "Right, the kits!" He mewed, scampering to his mentor's side.

As the first kit appeared, Sasori-Leaf began to scoot it to Deidara-Paw. "Break the sac that surrounds it and lick its fur the wrong way." The red tom ordered as he checked on Konan-Flower. Deidara-Paw was about to question him, but realized that Sasori-Leaf knew exactly what he was doing. If he was to become a medicine cat, he would need to trust him mentor.

He quickly nipped at the sac and began to lick the small bundle. It let out a squeal in protest that caused Deidara-Paw to jump back. "Your doing fine." Sasori-Leaf mewed warmly to his apprentice. "Keep licking it to make it warm." Deidara-Paw nodded and returned to work. As another kit appeared Sasori-Leaf gave the small blond tabby kit Deidara-Paw had been licking to its mother.

Despite her pain, Konan-Flower smiled warmly at the newborn, as it began to suckle for milk. Sasori-Leaf was licking a blue kit, and Deidara-Paw sat close by, watching intently. Soon all of the kits were suckling from their mother. "Two healthy she-kits, congratulations." Sasori-Leaf mewed as a large ginger tabby tom entered the nursery. Deidara Paw nodded in congratulations as well. The ginger tabby stopped by his mate's side. Konan-Flower licked the tom and smiled weakly. She was exhausted.

"They are beautiful Konan-Flower." The tom purred warmly. Konan-Flower wrapped her tail over the two kits. "Thank you Pein-Star." Sasori-Leaf and Deidara-Paw left the nursery to return to work. Pein-Star pressed his cheek against his mates. "Have you thought of names?" He questioned. Konan-Flower sat up. "Shelby-Kit for the blond kit, and Tasha-Kit for the blue kit." Pein-Star nuzzled his mate, drinking in her familiar scent that mingled with the milky nursery scent. "They are wonderful names."

Outside the nursery, word was getting around about the new arrivals. The small clan was buzzing with apprentices, all eager to know of the arrivals. Hidan-Paw and Tobi-Kit wrestled outside the nursery until Kakuzu-Scar batted them apart. Hidan-Paw, a small solid white newly-named apprentice with lavender eyes growled loudly at his mentor.

"You are behaving like a kit!" Kakuzu-Scar growled at his apprentice. Hidan-Paw turned away and padded up to Tobi-Kit.

"I was only trying to get Tobi-Kit ready to be an apprentice." He mewed slyly. Kakuzu-Scar looked like he didn't believe a word the young tom had said. Kakuzu-Scar was one of the oldest warriors. He was a large dark brown tom with multiple scars, due to multiple battles with the foxes that used to surround the camp. His eyes were red around a green orb that held no pupil. He had more experience than maybe even Pein-Star himself, he was not going to be fooled by a small cocky apprentice.

Kakuzu-Scar cuffed him over his ear. Tobi-Kit snickered as the young albino growled in protest. Hidan-Paw turned on him and lashed out with his paw. Tobi-Kit swerved and butted Hidan-Paw in the side. The white tom was thrown off balance, and Tobi-Kit pinned him down. Before Kakuzu-Scar could interfere, Pein-Star appeared.

"What is the meaning of this?" He growled, picking Tobi-Kit up by the scruff. When Tobi-Kit had been born, Pein-Star had a vision of his old rival, Mandara-Claw, standing with Tobi-Kit, as if they were one cat. However, Tobi-Kit acted nothing like Mandara-Claw. He was a fun-loving kit, but his fighting skills were above average, which caused Pein-Star to be on edge when a fight broke out with Tobi-Kit. Tobi-Kit was a small black tom with coal black eyes, and an orange streak on his back.

Pein-Star set the kit down. "Itachi-Claw, come here and take care of Tobi-Kit." A medium haired black tom soon appeared from the warriors den. He stretched his back and padded up to Tobi-Kit. Tobi-Kit and Itachi-Claw were distant relatives to each other, and were also related to Mandara-Claw, hence Itachi-Claws name in memory of his mentor.

Mandara-Claw was once a loyal warrior of DawnClan, but tried to take over the leader position from Pein-Star, and was killed by StarClan by a fire that started in a field near the hunting grounds. Now his name was just a nursery tale to scare kits into behaving, but that name still hung like a dark cloud over the clan.

"Tobi-Kit please behave yourself." Itachi-Claw pleaded, but his coal eyes stayed calm and deep. Tobi-Kit bounced around the older tom, and sneaking grins at Hidan-Paw as he passed. Kakuzu-Scar stood up and looked at his leader. "Hidan-Paw and I will aid Kisame-Stream and Zetsu-Tooth in the hunting patrol." Pein-Star nodded, and the two cats disappeared into the forest, Hidan-Paw bouncing excitedly at the prospect of hunting for his clan, but the white tom took a moment to stop and stick his tongue out at Tobi-Kit as they left.

Pein-Star growled in annoyance as the apprentice disappeared. Hidan-Paw could be so childish sometimes! Tobi-Kit looked crestfallen. He looked up pitifully at Itachi claw.

"I will be an apprentice soon, right?" The kit questioned. Itachi-Claw flicked the kit playfully on the ear with his tail. "You are only three moons old; you'll get there soon enough." The tom answered, padding up to Pein-Star. "Are you going to announce the kits birth before moon high?" The black tom asked. Pein-Star nodded in reply to his deputy before he disappeared into the medicine cats den. By the way he was walking, you'd think all was right with the world, but Itachi-Claw could sense waves of worry flowing from his pelt. 'Probably worried how the kits are.' Itachi-Claw thought.

Soon Itachi-Claw spotted Deidara-Paw trotting from the den. The young apprentice was a short haired blond tabby, but his tail was long and fluffy, and to top it off, his sparkling blue eyes. The apprentice was rounded off by Tobi-Kit. "Senpai, what's up?!" Deidara-Paw rolled his eyes at the pet name Tobi-Kit had given him. He and Tobi-Kit had been friends from the start, but sometimes the over energetic kit could get annoying. "I'm bringing borage leaves to Konan-Flower to help her milk come for the kits." He mewed around the leaves. Tobi-Kit jumped in excitement. "Can I come? I wanna see the kits!" Deidara-Paw suppressed a purr at the kit's excitement. "Okay, but try to be careful, we don't want them catching anything." Tobi-Kit nodded hurriedly and followed the blond into the nursery.

Konan-Flower stirred at the sound of paw steps. "Hello little ones." She greeted them warmly. "Hello Konan-Flower." The two cats purred in unison. Konan-Flower had become a surrogate mother to most, if not all of the apprentices in DawnClan. That is why most of the apprentices are eager to see the new arrivals, who they consider kin already. "I brought some borage leaves to help your milk flow." Deidara-Paw mewed, setting the leaves in front of the queen. She nodded and swallowed the leaves.

"They are so cute!" Tobi-Kit squeaked, crouching near the kits. Konan-Flower smiled, "Just like you two." Tobi-Kit smiled at her comment, but Deidara-Paw pouted. "I'm an apprentice! I'm not cute!" Konan-Flower flicked his nose with her tail. "Okay then, you big, tough apprentice." She mewed sarcastically. "Come see the kits Senpai!" Tobi-Kit beckoned the blond with his tail. Deidara-Paw followed to see the two bundles. He smiled as he remembered the birth, it had gone perfectly, and he hadn't messed it up. The kits were curled up tightly against their mother's crescent shaped body. One was a fluffy blond tabby, similar to Deidara, but she had more fur and it was a darker shade. The other was a sleek blue furred kit, with a tail as fluffy as her sister's. Deidara paw smiled as the kits stirred slightly, the blond one murmuring as it did so.

"She'll be a talkative one." Konan-Flower's voice snapped Deidara-Paw to reality. "Even Tobi-Kit didn't mew this much when he was born." Sasori-Leaf added as he entered the nursery Tobi-Kit shuffled his feet in embarrassment. "Why are you here Danna?" Deidara-Paw asked. The red tom sat near his apprentice. "I came to check on Konan-Flower, and to remind you that tomorrow is half-moon." Deidara-Paw nodded, he had nearly forgotten that tomorrow they visited the moon pool. "Now why don't you two get some fresh-kill while Sasori-Leaf and I talk?" Konan-Flower suggested. The two cats nodded and exited the nursery.

Deidara-Paw smiled and looked at the camp. It was a wide open circle filled with grasses. A large rock pile was the leaders den, and where he made announcements to the clan. The medicine cat den was a large hallowed out tree, and the nursery was a fallen tree that was hollowed out as well. The warriors den was a tree with a fallen branch with many vines providing a roof, and of course, the elders den was a rock pile nearby. He relaxed as a cool breeze rippled through his pelt. He opened his sky blue eyes and went to eat with Tobi-Kit.

* * *

**Well this is the first chapter in my Akatsuki/Warriors crossover. Hope you enjoyed it. Comments are always accepted. I don't know weather the rest of the chapters will be this long, guess we'll have to wait and see. I tried to put a lot of detail in the story, so… much… typing… and I also had to put it into paragraphs, so you won't see the normal layout I usually do. (And no, Deidara does not say 'un' after every sentence, because I don't think cats do that…) God, I can't BELIEVE I typed this much. ^.^' OVER 2,000 WORDS!!!! I usually don't break 1,000. Oh well. The next chapter should be up soon. Bye! And HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
